Losing you
by animemanga-lover15
Summary: Ed finally got back Alphonse's body, but not everything goes as planned. Now there is only one person who can fully support Ed. R&R Please. I also had a few mistakes in this story but I did re-read and I have fixed the error. SO please continue to read!
1. Chapter 1

The light was blinding as Ed used to Philosopher's stone to transmute Al's metal body for his real one. All was going according to plan and then just before everything went black an agonizing scream was heard echoing throughout the halls of the whole building. The General and all of his subordinates couldn't see a thing for a while because of all of the smoke but then as the smoke cleared, they saw the most wonderful yet horrifying scene they had ever laid their eyes on. There in the center of the transmutation circled laid Alphonse Elric with a fully flesh body while on the outside of the circle Edward Elric was laying, unmoving, in a pool of blood; his own blood. He was missing his left arm and right leg.

He had already lost his other limbs in a similar fashion; alchemy or more precisely human transmutation, the most forbidden type of alchemy there is.

There father left them when they were very young and then their mother died leaving them alone before they were even 8 years old. They decided to try and bring her back, but everything had a price. In order to gain something you have to give something in exchange, this is Equivalent Exchange, the first law of alchemy. They paid a heavy price for their actions, both of them did. Al lost his body and Ed lost his left leg.

Then Ed gave up his right arm in order to return to the gate and bring Al's soul back and attach it to a suit of armor. After that Ed got automail limbs and both of them trained themselves in self-defense and alchemy. Ed was the older of the two being 3 yeas older then Al. Ed saw that Al could no longer do anything that was even remotely human. He hated seeing his brother like this and even though Al didn't complain even once, Ed could tell that he didn't like being in the armor even a little bit.

He blamed himself for what happened to his brother and made a promise to him that he would get his brother's body back no matter the cost. And that is what got them into their current situation. Ed became part of the military, the youngest state alchemist that the world had ever received, and earned the name the Fullmetal Alchemist because of his metal limbs.

Now here they were in trouble again only this time no one could help them if they screwed up. Everyone rushed to the boys. Roy raced to Edward while the others went to check on Alphonse Elric. Roy went to the boy's side and checked for a pulse, he found a very, very faint one. Ed's skin was covered in sweat and his skin was becoming pale, his heartbeat was irregular and his breath was coming out it gasps. Roy was about to call for Havoc to go and call for Winry when a hand reached up and grabbed his collar, pulling his face down to where it was nearly touched Ed's face.

"Is Alphonse ok?" a very hoarse whisper asked. It was coarse, and it held a tone of hope, desperation, agony, and pure pain.

He looked down at the boy who had never once showed pain in his life in front of others. The boy in front of him was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. His eyes were closed, not squeezed just closed, one could have mistaken him for asleep if it hadn't been for the pool of blood he was laying in, and his usually radiant, golden hair was drenched in blood and of course the missing limbs. He could tell from just the form of the boy that he was in pain.

"Yes he's got the body of a normal 14 year old Ed." Was all he could say.

Roy kept his voice at a whisper for fear of it giving off how weak he felt right now. Ed sighed and then hissed in pain. Roy picked up the boy and Furey picked up Al and they all rushed out of the place. None of them knew how they had gotten there. They all knew Ed had something to do with it though.

When they got on the outside they were looking at the country side of Rizenbool, Ed's hometown and the town where all of their suffering began. They ran as fast as they could to the Rockbell's estate. Old lady Pinako told the Colonel to lay Ed on the table and then leave while Winry took Al and put him upstairs.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what would happen to the brothers. It wasn't long before another agonized and pained scream broke the silence. Everyone flinched and covered their ears from the sound. The owner of the scream was Edward.

Everyone knew and loved Edward, even those he fought respected him, and it hurt his friends to hear him in pain. Even Roy, the mighty flame alchemist, the biggest womanizer in Central, was holding his hands over his ears while fighting back tears.

"Is brother going to be alright?" a small voice asked. Everyone turned to look at the stair case and saw a small boy standing in front of them.

He was almost identical to Ed. His hair was just a shade darker and his eyes were also just a shade darker as well. He was shorter and had no metal limbs. The boy in front of them was Alphonse Elric. Roy walked over to the boy and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"I don't know Al, I don't know." And in truth he didn't know.

The first time this happened it was suppose to take at least 3 years to adjust to the automail yet Ed had done it in only 1 year. He didn't know if Ed would be that lucky this time. He had been lucky in the past, no matter what happened he always made it but this time Roy feared he might not be so lucky this time. Al cried into his adoptive father-figure's shirt, praying, hoping, that his beloved brother would make it through this operation. Everyone had their fingers crossed and their heads bowed in a silent plea that by the grace of God that Ed would be spared this time.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours and hours and many screams of agony and pain Granny Pinako and Winry came out.

"Ed is gonna make it." Pinako said while smoking her old' pipe that was probably as old as she was.

Everyone who wasn't already crying burst out into tears of relief. Roy collapsed on the couch and put his face into his hands and let the tears he had been holding back for hours fall freely down his face, though his hands cover his eyes so no one could see the tears running rivers down his face.

"Thank God, thank you." He murmured over and over. Al hugged Riza and all of the guys were jumping up and down.

"When can we see him?" Roy asked.

"You can see him now but don't wake him he needs his rest." Pinako told them.

Roy nodded his thanks and then walked towards the room. When he walked in he saw a sight he had seen so many times; Edward Elric lying, unconscious and wrapped in bandages. Though never would he have thought he would be so glad to see Ed lying in a bed instead of in a coffin. The Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric, was lying on a bed covered in sweat and pale.

Roy never ever really looked at him when he was in this state, he never thought that maybe Ed was suffering more then he was letting on. He never thought that while lying in that bed Ed thought he was suppose to have died instead of the others who had been killed. He knew Ed hated to see people get hurt or killed. Ed had never once taken a life intentionally. Roy had fought in wars, bloody wars, where it was either killed or be killed, be the killer or the victim. Both Roy and Edward's hands were stained with the blood of the innocent.

The government had made a mistake in sending Ed all over the world to handle 'little jobs'. Those 'little jobs' always ended up with Ed getting hurt or almost getting wounded and in some cases almost killed. Now as he saw this military man, no this boy, lying in front of him he felt sick. How many times had Ed gotten hurt in order to protect those he cared about? How many times had Ed been in this position and Roy criticizing him on his actions?

Roy didn't know and quite frankly at the moment he didn't care, he was just glad that Ed was alive. As he walked over to the boy he looked long and hard at him. He looked so small, sickly looking, pale, and frail, like if you even touched him he would shatter into a million pieces. For once he looked his age, a mere child. Roy reached over and pushed some bangs out of his face. Edward moved at the touch but didn't wake up. Roy leaned down and placed his forehead against Ed's and said a prayer of thanks that Ed was alive.

Armstrong was about to go in when he saw the General lean his head down and mutter something to Ed. He smiled and turned away not wanting to intrude on their private moment he walked down the hall. The others were about to enter when he put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He then pointed to the door and signaled them to look. They all peaked in the door and saw the moment the General and Ed were having and smiled. A few of them were giggling and the others were muttering things like "finally" and "it's about time".

Roy walked out of the room and told the saw a quick flash of money and then it was gone. He raised an eyebrow and then asked in a quite calm voice.

"Why did I just see a flash of money?"

Since everyone's back was turned they had yet to see the Colonel come in or hear him. All of the boys froze and stiffened.

"Also, when I was I with Ed why did I hear voices muttering 'finally' and 'it's about time', huh, boys?"

All of the guys slowly turned with sweat bullets streaming down their faces. Havoc was the first to speak.

"Well ya see boss we made a bet on how long it would take before you admitted that you saw Ed as a son or as family." Roy's face stayed impassive as he walked forward towards his men.

"Well you boys, I've always seen Ed as a fellow alchemist and a fine comrade." The boys just gulped and nodded.

And with that Roy walked out the door and onto the front porch. They just stared at him and looked very confused. Then Alphonse ran into the room and went straight to his brother. He stopped at the door and walked slowly over to where his brother lay. For the first time in 7 years he got to touch his brother again and actually feel him, smell the scent surrounding him, feel the pain and worry of his brother lying in the bed. Not exactly the first things you want to experience after seven years but hey, at least it's a start.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours and hours and many screams of agony and pain Granny Pinako and Winry came out.

"Ed is gonna make it." Pinako said while smoking her old' pipe that was probably as old as she was.

Everyone who wasn't already crying burst out into tears of relief. Roy collapsed on the couch and put his face into his hands and let the tears he had been holding back for hours fall freely down his face, though his hands cover his eyes so no one could see the tears running rivers down his face.

"Thank God, thank you." He murmured over and over. Al hugged Riza and all of the guys were jumping up and down.

"When can we see him?" Roy asked.

"You can see him now but don't wake him he needs his rest." Pinako told them.

Roy nodded his thanks and then walked towards the room. When he walked in he saw a sight he had seen so many times; Edward Elric lying, unconscious and wrapped in bandages. Though never would he have thought he would be so glad to see Ed lying in a bed instead of in a coffin. The Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric, was lying on a bed covered in sweat and pale.

Roy never ever really looked at him when he was in this state, he never thought that maybe Ed was suffering more then he was letting on. He never thought that while lying in that bed Ed thought he was suppose to have died instead of the others who had been killed. He knew Ed hated to see people get hurt or killed. Ed had never once taken a life intentionally. Roy had fought in wars, bloody wars, where it was either killed or be killed, be the killer or the victim. Both Roy and Edward's hands were stained with the blood of the innocent.

The government had made a mistake in sending Ed all over the world to handle 'little jobs'. Those 'little jobs' always ended up with Ed getting hurt or almost getting wounded and in some cases almost killed. Now as he saw this military man, no this boy, lying in front of him he felt sick. How many times had Ed gotten hurt in order to protect those he cared about? How many times had Ed been in this position and Roy criticizing him on his actions?

Roy didn't know and quite frankly at the moment he didn't care, he was just glad that Ed was alive. As he walked over to the boy he looked long and hard at him. He looked so small, sickly looking, pale, and frail, like if you even touched him he would shatter into a million pieces. For once he looked his age, a mere child. Roy reached over and pushed some bangs out of his face. Edward moved at the touch but didn't wake up. Roy leaned down and placed his forehead against Ed's and said a prayer of thanks that Ed was alive.

Armstrong was about to go in when he saw the General lean his head down and mutter something to Ed. He smiled and turned away not wanting to intrude on their private moment he walked down the hall. The others were about to enter when he put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He then pointed to the door and signaled them to look. They all peaked in the door and saw the moment the General and Ed were having and smiled. A few of them were giggling and the others were muttering things like "finally" and "it's about time".

Roy walked out of the room and told the saw a quick flash of money and then it was gone. He raised an eyebrow and then asked in a quite calm voice.

"Why did I just see a flash of money?"

Since everyone's back was turned they had yet to see the Colonel come in or hear him. All of the boys froze and stiffened.

"Also, when I was I with Ed why did I hear voices muttering 'finally' and 'it's about time', huh, boys?"

All of the guys slowly turned with sweat bullets streaming down their faces. Havoc was the first to speak.

"Well ya see boss we made a bet on how long it would take before you admitted that you saw Ed as a son or as family." Roy's face stayed impassive as he walked forward towards his men.

"Well you boys, I've always seen Ed as a fellow alchemist and a fine comrade." The boys just gulped and nodded.

And with that Roy walked out the door and onto the front porch. They just stared at him and looked very confused. Then Alphonse ran into the room and went straight to his brother. He stopped at the door and walked slowly over to where his brother lay. For the first time in 7 years he got to touch his brother again and actually feel him, smell the scent surrounding him, feel the pain and worry of his brother lying in the bed. Not exactly the first things you want to experience after seven years but hey, at least it's a start.


	4. Chapter 4

He finally caught Ed up one night when he couldn't sleep and decided to ask Ed more about his automail. He walked down the stairs and out to the patio and saw Ed leaning against the railing looking out into the night. His eyes had a distant look in them and his hair was down and dancing in the wind. Roy was entranced by the teen. He was beautiful, not that was not even doing Ed justice, Ed was everything to Roy. When Ed was gone Roy didn't know what he would do, he loved Ed more then his own life or even a promotion in the military. "

Done staring at me Generall?" A voice called out to Roy.

He jumped and blushed at being caught staring. "I don't know what you're talking about." The General mumbled.

Ed chuckled and whispered something that sounded like "sure, sure" but he couldn't quite make it out. Roy walked over and leaned on the rail next to Ed. He nonchalantly leaned on his shoulder, which happened to be closest to Ed, and gaze up at the moon.

"When you look up at the sky Roy, what do you see?" a voice whispered into the wind. Roy knew it was something Ed would ask. He just looked at the moon and thought.

"I see a wide horizon that is almost within our reach yet is ever so elusive to us." He murmured back.

Ed looked tired and Roy was about to say something when Ed laid his head down on Roy's shoulder and closed his eyes. Roy was to say the least surprised by this action. Ed never relied on anyone and never ever was he the touchy type. Roy after careful consideration hesitantly laid his head down on top of Ed's. He relaxed even more when Ed didn't pull away. He smiled to himself. This is how he had always wanted it to be; Him and Edward. He didn't think he ever wanted to leave this moment, that nothing could spoil this moment for him or that it could ever get better. Oh how wrong he was!

"Roy?" Ed asked him. "Hmm?" Roy responded.

Ed started to move away. _'No. Don't move away from me!' _Ed just turned to look at him and smile.

"Do you love me?" Ed questioned while bringing his hand up to cares Roy's cheek.

All the while Roy just stood frozen. How did Ed figure it out? Did this mean he was just teasing him a moment ago? Did that mean that Ed was going to turn away from him now? All Roy could do was nod as these questions kept replaying themselves in his mind.

Ed smiled at Roy and did something no one would have expected from the Fullmetal Alchemist; He kissed Roy Mustang.

Roy was in shock and then finally managed to grasp what was going on. He relaxing into the kiss but it was over far too soon for Roy. He made a small sound of protest as Ed pulled away and Ed laughed at him. Ed ran a hand through Roy's hair and smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too, Roy." Was all Ed whispered. Roy gasped at this.

He knew what the kiss had meant but he still hadn't expected to hear those words. He smiled at Ed and then pulled the blonde into him.

"I'm glad Ed." Ed starred at his lover. He had always loved Roy yet he never knew if Roy had felt the same. I

f he didn't he would have pushed Ed away which is not what the blonde wanted. Then there was the military and its regulations again relationships with your commanding officer. And if Roy did like him back that meant they would have to face down the whole government _again._ Not something Ed liked doing in his spare time. It also put Roy in danger. One thing Ed definitely didn't enjoy doing if he could avoid which most of the time he couldn't do.

"So what does this make us Ed?" Ed just looked at Roy curiously.

"I mean wouldn't it be weird if we suddenly started acting all lovey-dovey in the office?" Ed just smiled.

He could hear the joking tone in Roy's tone. "I don't know bastard you tell me." Roy just smirked back.

Ed yawned and told Roy he was going to head to bed and that he should do the same. After Ed left Roy still stood outside looking at the sky. _'Like I could sleep now, idiot.'_ Roy stood outside for a little while longer then checked his watch. It was now around 2 a.m.

"Damn I didn't mean to stay out this late." Roy cursed and went inside. Little did he know he was going to get a little surprise in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

When Roy woke up he rubbed his head. "Wow I need to lay off the romance novels for a while. I dreamt Fullmetal kissed and confessed to me last night. That would never happen right? It's just my dream."

"Oh really. I guess you don't want a repeat then?" an amused voice came from the doorway.

Roy's head whipped up to see none other then, you guessed it, Fullmetal Edward Elric standing in his doorway with a tray of food. Roy didn't dare to speak for fear of his voice giving away his desperation. Ed merely chuckled. Then once again kissed Roy Mustang.

Roy was shocked at first but then responded happily. Ed pulled away, all too soon in Roy's opinion, and offered him the tray.

"What time is it?" Roy asked as he looked outside to see that it the sun was barely peaking out from behind the mountains.

"Around 6 a.m." came the quick reply.

' I only got 4 hours of sleep. Damn.' Mustang mentally groaned.

"Ha-ha well either go back to sleep or get dressed. I'm going out for a walk would you like to come?" Ed chuckled.

Roy hesitated at first but then shrugged. "I think I'll go with you."

"Good. Then I'll meet you down stairs in 10 minutes." And with that Ed got up, pecked Roy on the cheek, and then disappeared through the door-way. \

The Flame Alchemist smirked and then finished off the delicious waffles he had been presented with only minutes prior.

Roy walked down the stairs and saw that no one else was up. He thought it was odd but then shrugged it off. When he walked out the door he saw Ed waiting for him. He wasn't wearing his usually attire though. This one was way sexier.

He was wear black denim pants that fit him rather snuggly and showed off all of his legs, _all of them, _and a sleeveless black tank top that fit him just as well as the pants. He was wearing a coat or gloves, he was wearing his boots though. Roy was in his usual clothes either though. Ed noticed this too, just as well as Roy had noticed Ed's attire of choice.

Roy was wearing midnight blue long sleeve shirt with just black pants like Ed. Ed just thought he was drop dead gorgeous. After they were done staring at each other Ed smiled at Roy. Roy could feel heat coming up his neck at that smile. It was simply breath-taking and it made his knees feel like they were melting.

"Shall we go then?" all Roy could do was nod dumbly. 'Was Ed this charismatic before? Or rather was he this _sexy _before?'

The two started down the road with Ed walking slightly ahead. Once the house was out of view Ed reached out for Roy's hand.

Roy was surprised by this action but didn't protest. The two walked along in a comfortable silence just holding hands and glad for each others company. They loved the others but they did have a way of annoying you after a while.

"Why weren't the others up yet?" Roy asked just trying to break the silence.

Ed stopped and stared at Roy with amused eyes. "Have you ever lived in the country and not in the military?" He asked.

Mustang thought about this. Had he? Now that he thought about it he hadn't. His dad was a general in the military so his family and he were always moving around from base to base. He never stayed in one place for longer then a month or so. That had carried on to Roy when he entered the military all those years ago.

Finally he shook his head. Ed laughed. Once again Roy found himself star-struck, or rather love-struck. Ed's laugh was a beautiful sound. It was light and it carried out. It was loud like Armstrong but it wasn't quite like Riza's. It was just so, so, so Edward.

"Here in the country people actually do something called sleep-in. You should try it sometime."

"Actually I did; Today." Ed just stared at him.

"So 6 a.m. is sleeping in for you as well?"

"Wait, as well? What time do you wake up?" Roy questioned. Ed shrugged at this.

"Anywhere from 4:30 to 5." He answered plainly. "Same here." Roy mumbled. Ed chuckled and squeezed Roy's hand. "Come on there's something I want to show you." Ed said while turning to start walking again.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again they walked in silence for a while stopping only when Ed told Roy to close his eyes. He hesitantly obeyed.

He felt Ed grab his hand and gently lead him through the trees of the forest they were currently walking through. Ed stopped and whispered for Roy to open his eyes.

He gasped in wonder at what hey saw. They were in front of a lake that was completely surround and covered with trees so no light broke through the cover above their heads. They were weeping willows and their leaves were falling down to the ground. There were rocks surrounding it, providing a place to sit or even sit. Soft grass was engulfing the ground. But what was so beautiful was the silver glow surrounding the lake.

Everything seemed silver and it gave the light a silver color. There was no sound except for water droplets falling from the tress and hitting the still surface of the lake. The lake's surface still didn't move though. Roy was amazed at the beauty. Ed chuckled lightly beside Roy and he turned towards him stopping short when he saw his lover.

His normally golden hair and eyes seemed to have turned to silver. They reflected the light of the lake and it made Ed look older then he really did.

"This was my secret place when I was little. No one else knows about except for you. Whenever mom died I needed a place to get away to; a place where no one could stop me from crying or blaming myself. In this place there was no Al to tell me 'I don't blame you brother' or any Winry crying her eyes out for something that didn't concern her. Here I could see what I really was and contemplate all I had done."

Ed confessed. Roy felt honored to say the least. Edward was never the person to rely on anyone yet here was Roy, his lover. Ed never told anybody anything about himself, he never shared secrets with anybody, yet here he was telling Roy about things ever his own brother didn't know.

"I also came here to contemplate my feelings for you." Ed whispered. Roy froze and looked at Ed.

"Every time we came back to Resembool when everyone had gone to sleep I would come here and just think about everything. Yet I always found that I thought about you more then anything. For some reason this place reminds me of you."

His voice was not above a whisper yet Roy could hear the love and emotion in it. He turned to face Ed and brought Ed to face him. He lifted Ed's face and lowered his and brought their lips together.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a gentle kiss yet Ed could feel the passion behind it. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and relaxed into the kiss and let Roy take control.

Roy felt Ed respond and decided to try and take things a little deeper. He gently licked Ed's lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Ed's gasp gave him the perfect opportunity. He thrust his tongue into Ed's mouth and explored every inch of his lover's mouth, electing a moan of pleasure from Ed.

Roy pulled Ed tighter and put a hand on the back of Ed's head and lifted it up a little so he could gain better access to the kiss Ed, hesitantly, opened his mouth wider for Roy, Mustang smiled into the kiss and thrust his tongue deeper, lovingly mapping out every detail of Ed's mouth. Ed let him dominate the kiss.

He had no problem with Roy taking lead he preferred it actually. He didn't know how to do these things so he decided to follow Roy for now.

Finally, in desperate need of air, the two broke apart.

Roy looked lovingly at Ed. His lips were swollen and parted; his breaths coming out in gasps. His eyes were clouded over with: lust, desire, want, need and over all adoration. Inside of Ed's eyes he saw everything he had ever dreamed of in a lover; loyalty, need, companionship, promise and love. Not just lust for General Roy Mustang but love for Roy Mustang. When he looked in Ed's eyes he saw that Ed didn't care if he was the highest ranking state alchemist or not; he saw that Ed loved the person, not the rank or fame or looks.

He knew in that moment that Ed was the person he needed by his side; his lover, companion, and equal. He knew Ed wouldn't treat him any differently if he suddenly got demoted to private or even resigned from the military. He knew Edward would stay by his side and would never leave or betray him. All in all he had found his soul mate.

Ed jus stared up at Roy. He saw that Roy was staring at him and thinking about something.

His lips were parted and his breathing had started to become normal once again, yet the look in his eyes never dissipated. It was a look that showed more then words ever could. It mirrored his own; A look of pure feeling. Ed could tell Roy was perfect for him.

Just because Ed was the youngest state alchemist in history people treated him like he was special but Roy didn't; Roy treated him like any other soldier. He was glad he had found Roy and that he had his feelings returned. It was all he could ask for. Since Al had gotten his body back Ed had felt like he didn't have a purpose; his goal before had been to get Al's body back and now it was. But now he had Roy and he finally felt complete.

"We should head back the others will be waking up soon." Ed mentioned.

Roy agreed. They walked back holding hand like they had on the way there and once again Ed stopped but, this time it was right next to a tall tree.

"Roy there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Ed started. Roy didn't like the tone in Ed's voice; it usually meant Ed had something on his mind that he needed to get off. Roy walked over to Ed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Well, now that Al had his body back…" Ed trailed off. Roy froze and then spun Ed around.

"You're not gonna resign are you?" he asked desperately. Ed's eyes widened at the tone but then softened. He put of hand on top of Roy's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"No. I was going to ask if you wanted me to stay in the military. I'm thinking of moving to Central. I don't belong here I never did really. Al is more laid back and doesn't like action and stuff, plus now he had Winry again, finally. I'm not meant to be laid back I get fidgety and I can't stand not doing anything." Ed soothed him.

Roy sighed with relief. "Please don't use that tone again." Edward raised an eyebrow at this. Roy sighed once again and released Ed's arms.

"When you use that tone it usually means something isn't right, and what a dumb question. Of course I want you to come back to the military; you could even live with me if you wanted or we could start finding you a place to live as soon as we got back." Roy huffed.

Ed laughed and almost fell over. Roy sighed and then joined in laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived still no one was up and about so they decided to spar.

"No alchemy." Ed clarified.

"Ed are you sure you should be sparring right now? I don't like fighting injuried people plus I don't think this is a good idea. What if you make your condition worse?" Roy cautioned.

Ed shrugged. "I did when I was 10 so why can't I when I'm 17? Besides now I have to learn how to control my new limbs." Ed pointed out.

Roy grimaced. "So in other words I'm your guinea pig." Ed just smiled.

"I'm glad you love me so much." Roy groaned. Before he could get into his stance Ed was attacking him and he was thrown back.

"You know I do." Ed replied.

Roy pushed himself up on his elbows and rubbed his soar head. "Yeah tell that to my head." Roy whined.

Ed chuckled and disappeared behind the house. He reappeared seconds later with a rag.

"Here." Ed said as he placed the ice pack on the place where Roy's hand was.

Roy hissed at the sudden cold on the back of his head and the pain but then relaxed as it started dulling. Ed then pulled Roy's face towards his own.

"You." He started. Roy just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "You aren't a physical fighter are you?"

Bingo! Roy's face paled. "I, I, I don't know what you mean Edwards." Roy just fake laughed and looked anywhere other then Ed's face.

Ed just looked at like 'I knew it' then sighed. "You need to work on that Roy. Alchemy won't always save you."

"I know but still look at me." he gestured towards himself. "Do I look like the physical fighter?" Ed just glared at him and then once again sighed.

"Well I could teach you but I don't wanna hurt you though." Ed pondered.

A vein popped in Roy's head. "Pardon me! You hurt me? The only reason you just got a point was because I wasn't ready! Don't think I can't fight just because you won one round." Roy snapped back.

Ed just smirked over at Roy. "Is that a challenge, _old man?"_ Roy's eyes started to twitch. 'This little brat is doing this on purpose.'

"Come at me again then if you don't believe I can beat you." Roy challenged back.

Edward grinned evilly at this and Roy instantly regretted what he had just said.

"Ok but don't regret it when you lose." Ed tried acting nonchalant but you could tell he knew he had won not only the verbal sparring but the physical sparring too.

Ed raced at Roy and stopped a few centimeters from him and then jerked his hand to the left. Roy followed the motion through his peripheral vision yet he made sure he could still see Ed in front of him.

Ed's fist came from the side to try and connect with Roy's head but Mustang's arm blocked it. Ed jumped and did a side kick to Mustang's side. Roy grunted in pain and then pushed Ed's hand away from his head and grabbed his leg. Ed jerked his leg away and then landed in his ready position. He was barely panting but he could tell Roy was already tired. Ed then just got up and walked towards Roy. Roy expecting another attack just stood tensed and ready. Ed smiled and lifted his hand up to Roy's cheek. Roy's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he didn't push the hand away.

Ed laughed as he noticed how tense Roy was. "Don't worry I'm not going to strike. I can tell you aren't made for physical fighting."

Roy's eyes softened and his body relaxed.

"Of course not, I told you that before we started." Roy said coolly as he started to walk towards the house to grab a bottle of water.

Ed smiled at his back. 'He can be such a fuss at times.' Roy smiled and thought about how fun life was going to be now because of Edward.

What the pair didn't know is that they had been watch and their whole conversation had been heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Riza Hawkeye had just been waking up when she heard something outside. She walked over to her window and her eyes widened in shock. There she saw Ed and Roy getting ready to spar. She decided to watch and see what would happen.

She couldn't hear what they were saying so she opened up he window quietly, hoping that it wouldn't make a sound. When it didn't she just sat on the chair next to the window and watched out of pure amusment. The first things she heard was

"–I don't fight injuried people and what if you make your condition worse?" it was Roy she had heard.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion 'what condition?' she wasn't paying attention but then shook her head and got back to reality

"---Besides I need to learn how to control my new limbs." That was Edward's voice.

"I'm glad you love me so much." This caught her off guard. She looked and then saw Roy on the ground and Edward smirking.

"You know I do." Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp and then she smiled. 'It's about time those two idiots figured it out.'

She exited her room and went to her boyfriend, Havoc's, door and knocked lightly. Jean was a light sleeper and so she knew he would hear the knock. She heard a groan and then foot steps echoing on the wooden floor. The door opened slightly and she could see Jean's eyes lighten up as they saw Riza standing in the doorway.

"What do I owe the pleasure of Miss Hawkeye?" he teased his girlfirned lightly.

She huffed and then pushed into the room. Jean happily let her in. She was grinning like a school girl with a secret crush. He knew right away when he saw that it meant something good had happened.

"You know how we all made a bet on how long it would be before the General admitted his feelings towards Ed?" Jean nodded and looked at her strangely.

"Well it just happened. I don't know when but it definitely happened." She smiled.

Havoc's eyes widened and then he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It's about damn time too!"

Riza laughed and then leaned up and kissed Jean. "For once you don't have a cigarette in you mouth." She stated. "I like it."

He smiled at her and then kissed her again. "So how long till Feury and Breda do you think?" Jean asked 'nonchalantly'.

Riza made a face that seemed to mean that she was thinking but then decided to take it. "Something is telling me not long at all."


	10. Chapter 10

That day Roy and Ed were quite, nice to one another, this freaked Al and Winry out a lot. They decided to confront the pair but right before they did they overheard an argument.

"You know I'm trying to be patient because you're still recovering but I'm reaching my limit." It was the General.

"Well no one asked for your patience General." Ed hissed in annoyance. "Fine but don't expect any pity when we return to Central." The General's voice was cold as ice. "I never expected any." Ed screamed then turned and stormed off towards the forest.

When he had gone they heard the General mutter, "Damn you Edward. You make us worry and then you piss us off right after. You're still pushing yourself yet you won't admit it." And then the General stormed off behind the house.

Al and Winry looked at each other and smiled. "So we were just seeing things. They are really back to normal. I'm glad." Winry whispered. Little did they know that it was all just an act. Roy rounded behind the house and then went to the secret garden through the back way.

When he arrived Ed was already there sitting on a rock with his back against a tree. Roy just stared at his lover. Golden eyes fluttered open and Ed turned to look at Roy. He smiled lovingly at him and Roy felt like he had fallen in love all over again. He walked over and sat next to Ed. He pulled Ed into a hug by the waist and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that but we can't tell Al and Winry yet." Ed murmured. Roy just pulled Ed closer. He knew Ed didn't like deceiving his childhood friends but he could see where it was coming from. Neither of those two needed to know about their relationship at the present time.

"So do you want to live with me in Central?" Roy asked Ed. Ed turned around and looked Roy in the eye.

"Will that be ok? Won't that draw attention to us?" Ed questioned. Roy smirked.

"I think our friends already know about us. You know they've been making bets on us for years." Roy mused. Ed could only stare in shock. Then after he thought about it, it made a lot of sense. Those guys would bet on their own deaths if they were that board. Ed smirked as he drifted to sleep in Roy's arms. He hadn't slept very well, if at all, these past days; the pain was just too much.

Roy looked down and smiled. Ed was finally asleep. He had looked tired and he was always in pain. Careful as to not wake his sleeping lover, he adjusted Ed to where he was bridal style in Roy's arms with his head on Roy's shoulder.

Mustang put his arms around Ed and soon followed his lover in the call of sleep. He had been sleeping rather well since he knew Ed was with him. They slept in the same room and everyone knew, except for Al and Winry, and those two wouldn't find out because of how early Ed and Roy woke up. Every morning Ed and himself were awake before the sun even came up. They often went of walks and back to their secret place that still only the two of them know.

Pinako had confronted Roy when she started suspecting something was going on between himself and Edward. She only wanted to look after Edward because he was like a son to her. She had laughed at how embarrassed Roy had gotten and said that she approved. Ever since then he had slept soundly, but he was always worried for Ed because of the automail.

He felt Ed stir and looked down at his lover and felt all of his worries melt away. He was cuddled up against Roy and his face was in the crook of Roy's neck. Roy couldn't help but smile. So what if the others found out and confirmed it? He could care less right now. All that mattered was Ed, asleep in his arms.

"What else could go wrong right now?" Roy murmured and then closed his eyes and everything went dark as his mind shut down and he entered the realm of sleep.


	11. Authors Note

After hours and hours and many screams of agony and pain Granny Pinako and Winry came out.

"Ed is gonna make it." Pinako said while smoking her old' pipe that was probably as old as she was.

Everyone who wasn't already crying burst out into tears of relief. Roy collapsed on the couch and put his face into his hands and let the tears he had been holding back for hours fall freely down his face, though his hands cover his eyes so no one could see the tears running rivers down his face.

"Thank God, thank you." He murmured over and over. Al hugged Riza and all of the guys were jumping up and down.

"When can we see him?" Roy asked.

"You can see him now but don't wake him he needs his rest." Pinako told them.

Roy nodded his thanks and then walked towards the room. When he walked in he saw a sight he had seen so many times; Edward Elric lying, unconscious and wrapped in bandages. Though never would he have thought he would be so glad to see Ed lying in a bed instead of in a coffin. The Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric, was lying on a bed covered in sweat and pale.

Roy never ever really looked at him when he was in this state, he never thought that maybe Ed was suffering more then he was letting on. He never thought that while lying in that bed Ed thought he was suppose to have died instead of the others who had been killed. He knew Ed hated to see people get hurt or killed. Ed had never once taken a life intentionally. Roy had fought in wars, bloody wars, where it was either killed or be killed, be the killer or the victim. Both Roy and Edward's hands were stained with the blood of the innocent.

The government had made a mistake in sending Ed all over the world to handle 'little jobs'. Those 'little jobs' always ended up with Ed getting hurt or almost getting wounded and in some cases almost killed. Now as he saw this military man, no this boy, lying in front of him he felt sick. How many times had Ed gotten hurt in order to protect those he cared about? How many times had Ed been in this position and Roy criticizing him on his actions?

Roy didn't know and quite frankly at the moment he didn't care, he was just glad that Ed was alive. As he walked over to the boy he looked long and hard at him. He looked so small, sickly looking, pale, and frail, like if you even touched him he would shatter into a million pieces. For once he looked his age, a mere child. Roy reached over and pushed some bangs out of his face. Edward moved at the touch but didn't wake up. Roy leaned down and placed his forehead against Ed's and said a prayer of thanks that Ed was alive.

Armstrong was about to go in when he saw the General lean his head down and mutter something to Ed. He smiled and turned away not wanting to intrude on their private moment he walked down the hall. The others were about to enter when he put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He then pointed to the door and signaled them to look. They all peaked in the door and saw the moment the General and Ed were having and smiled. A few of them were giggling and the others were muttering things like "finally" and "it's about time".

Roy walked out of the room and told the saw a quick flash of money and then it was gone. He raised an eyebrow and then asked in a quite calm voice.

"Why did I just see a flash of money?"

Since everyone's back was turned they had yet to see the Colonel come in or hear him. All of the boys froze and stiffened.

"Also, when I was I with Ed why did I hear voices muttering 'finally' and 'it's about time', huh, boys?"

All of the guys slowly turned with sweat bullets streaming down their faces. Havoc was the first to speak.

"Well ya see boss we made a bet on how long it would take before you admitted that you saw Ed as a son or as family." Roy's face stayed impassive as he walked forward towards his men.

"Well you boys, I've always seen Ed as a fellow alchemist and a fine comrade." The boys just gulped and nodded.

And with that Roy walked out the door and onto the front porch. They just stared at him and looked very confused. Then Alphonse ran into the room and went straight to his brother. He stopped at the door and walked slowly over to where his brother lay. For the first time in 7 years he got to touch his brother again and actually feel him, smell the scent surrounding him, feel the pain and worry of his brother lying in the bed. Not exactly the first things you want to experience after seven years but hey, at least it's a start.


	12. Chapter 12

Roy awoke with a groggy yawn. He looked up to the sky and saw it was pitch black.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Its almost 3 in the morning." An amused voice came from his side.

Roy jumped up and spun around to see Ed sitting there looking at Roy while smirking. Roy put his hand over his heart and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't do that Ed. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Roy hissed.

Ed's smirk just grew wider. "Sorry old man; forgot how easy it was to scare old people."

Roy shook with fury as he took a deep breath.

"I. AM. NOT. OLD." He hissed. He punctuated every word to prove his point.

Ed just laughed. He knew how to annoy Roy and just loved teasing him. He laughed a little while longer and then looked at Roy very seriously.

"Roy we need to talk."

Roy looked at Ed and could guess what he was thinking.

"Is it about going back?" Ed nodded.

Roy had guessed as much. It would look very suspicious to have Ed appear suddenly with two extra auto-mail limbs and Al having a whole body once again. He had been thinking about that but he couldn't think of any solutions to it.

"Roy maybe I shouldn't go back." Ed looked at him with doubt and sorrow in his eyes.

Roy's heart froze at the mention of that suggestion. He had just gotten the love of his life and he wasn't going to let him go, not for anything in the world. He whirled around to face Ed and took him by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever say something like that to me ever again! Do you understand me Edward?" he shouted furiously.

Ed just stared at Roy. He had never seen Roy act like that before; never; not even once in the years he had known him.

"Then how are we going to explain this? I have two more metal limbs and Al had a body now! How do we cover that up? Huh?" Ed shouted back just as loud.

Roy could only stare at his lover; Ed had tears rolling down his face. Roy could tell that Ed wanted to be with him more then ever, but he didn't want to cause Roy any trouble either. That was just like Ed; never wanting to cause trouble for anyone. Roy walked over to Ed and put a hand on his cheek.

"Ed I know that we will figure this out. I promise you that."

"How can you promise something that you cannot guarantee?"

Roy's eyes widened and he understood what Ed was saying and why. Ed's life had been full of promises that had never been kept and now he was in that same position once again.

"Ed I promise that I will do whatever I can to make sure that nothing happens to you or your brother. I swear."

Ed's eyes widened and he just looked at Roy.

"Don't do something that will get you into trouble. I would prefer that it was me over you." Ed mumbled lovingly as he cupped one of Roy's cheeks in his hand.

"And I you." Roy muttered back.

He leaned down and kissed Ed who was still crying. He picked Ed up bridal style and carried him back over to where they had been sleeping earlier. He sat down and held Ed close to his chest. Ed sobbed into his chest. Roy brushed Ed's hair and whispered comforting words to him.

"Ed it's alright. Tomorrow we will think of something and then we will leave for Central in about a week or two. That gives us a least a little time to think of something."

Ed nodded and cuddled next to Roy. His tears had stopped and his eyes were puffy and red. Slowly he started to fall back to sleep.

Roy looked down at his sleeping lover and couldn't help the doubt in his heart from surfacing. But he quickly pushed the thoughts away as he remembered his words to Edward. He swore he would help him and help him he would. He tried his best to push back his yawn but in the end it came anyway. He looked down once again and figured that Ed had a good idea. What use would Roy be if he couldn't even keep his eyes open?

"Good night Edward." He whispered but before he did he could have sworn he had heard a voice call to him.

"Good night Roy."

Roy fell asleep with a smile on his face that night. He didn't know what would happen to them in the future, but right now he just wanted to live in the present with Ed. He knew the future would be tough but who cared right now. He had what he had always wanted; and he wouldn't trade that for the world; now or ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Morning came quickly, much too quickly in Roy's opinion. He groaned and turned over and heard a tiny chuckle from above him. He opened his eyes slowly and a smile broke on his face instantly. Ed was sitting next to him smiling that sweet smile the he knew was only for him.

"Good morning; about time you woke up." Ed teased him. Roy pouted and then grinned. He loved waking up this way.

"What time is it by the way?" Roy asked suddenly. Ed smirked. "Around 3 again."

Roy slowly stood up and stretched. He heard a loud crack and winced. "Getting a little old are we?" Ed teased.

Roy turned to glare at his lover playfully.

"Why don't you come over here and let me fry you; then tell me I'm getting old." Roy suggested.

Ed seemed to take this into consideration but Roy knew he was just playing along. "Would you take a rain check on that?" Ed asked.

Roy just chuckled and Ed joined in.

"I think it's about time we heard back. The others are probably worried by now." Roy suggested.

He saw Ed grimace and gave him a concerned look.

"Winry." He answered.

Roy automatically knew what he was talking about. The mechanic could be a little over protective and very, _very,_ annoying when something didn't go her way. In Roy's opinion she was just a bratty girl. She was constantly flirting with Ed, and yes Ed noticed it, but she never got a response from him.

Roy smiled when he thought about that. Ed was a genius. He made it look like he didn't notice but Roy knew he did, yet she never seemed to.

Ed noticed Roy smiling a little and gave him a questioning glance. Roy just chuckled and shook his head as if to say nothing. Ed looked over at him skeptically but then let it drop; whatever it was couldn't have been that important.

They walked to the house in silence, both encased in their own thoughts about their current situation. Roy knew that in the end not everything was going to be right, and Roy knew Ed also knew this; but it was a risk they were both willing to take.

When they arrived they were greeted by welcoming arms and Ed was interrogated by that bitch mechanic. Roy had barely enough self-control to control himself from burning her to a crisp. Ed gave him an apologetic look from the side while Winry was ranting at him. When she was finally out of breath she broke down and started sobbing. Roy nearly gagged; she did this every time Ed came back from somewhere; whether it was a mission or a simple walk and she was always wailing some dramatic stuff like, _"I don't want to lose you." _And_ "What if something happened to you?" _Roy could tell that Ed's self-control was also slipping. This girl was driving all of their patience.

That night Winry, thankfully, went to bed early complaining that worrying about Ed all night made her tired. As she walked up the stairs I heard Ed murmur something that sounded something like maybe if you didn't over-react you would have to. I chuckled softly to myself; I completely agreed with him but there was nothing we could do, considering that we were in their house so we couldn't necessarily chase her out, though the suggestion did come to both Ed and Roy's minds at times; most of the time.

Roy and Ed stood outside on the patio and looked up at the sky. It was a nice night and the breeze blew softly. There was no noise except for in the house. Den was outside and just sat there with them, quietly watching them. Roy looked over at Ed and smiled. He looked the same as he did when they had stood out here and confessed; only one word would do Ed justice; beautiful, but Roy thought that even that didn't give Ed enough credit. His smile soon faded as he thought of their situation again. He looked over at Ed and noticed he must have also been thinking about the same thing.

"Roy do you think we should ask the others?" Ed asked quietly. Roy took it into consideration. Asking the others also meant telling them about becoming a couple, though they probably already knew; Roy was sure of that. The only ones who didn't know really were Winry and Al.

"Do you want to ask the others Ed?" Roy asked him right back. Ed looked at him and nodded. "It could really help us." Roy smiled softly. Once again Ed was thinking logically. Even though he didn't always do that, when it really mattered you could count on Ed to think it through and not let emotions get through to his head. In a situation that would have everyone else running scared Ed would stand and fight; just one more of the many reasons Roy loved Ed.

Roy turned and faced Ed. "I agree. Alright tomorrow we will tell them everything. But Ed do you also want to tell them about your condition?" Roy asked suddenly worried. Ed thought this over in his head and then nodded. "They have a right to know everything before they get themselves involved in my mess; again." Roy just nodded slightly again. "Alright then it's settled. Tomorrow we will tell the others and see what they say."

Ed then looked at Roy. "But I'm not ready for Al and Win to know yet." Roy laid a comforting hand on his lovers shoulder and smiled lovingly at him. "Then we won't tell them yet. We will take this as fast as you want. I don't want to push you; after all you are still recovering and I don't wanna push you past your limits." Roy was half teasing and half serious.

Ed scowled playfully and then turned to go into the house. He was about to enter before he turned around whispered good night to Roy. As soon as he was gone he started to make plans for tomorrow. After all tomorrow was gonna be a big day, for all of them. The others were going to officially find out everything and they were going to figure out how to help Ed.

Oh nothing big right? You just have to tell your subordinates that you are seeing your youngest subordinate and that he is also dying and try to figure out a way to make sure that no one finds out that he broke the law again let alone the first time as well so that he doesn't get put in jail along with yourself and your whole crew. Other wise not pressure Roy you can do this piece of cake, right. Roy thought to himself and then sighed and hung his head low.

"Yep we are so screwed."


	14. Chapter 14

Ed woke up early the next morning; earlier then usual. He rolled over and looked at the clock. A big 2:45 showed on the screen. He tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep. He finally just got up and decided to get some fresh air. Carefully as the not wake Roy, who was sleeping peacefully next to him, he got up and went out to the patio outside.

When he walked out to the patio the night sky was pitch black and speckled with stars. _'Funny they're the same stars I see all the time yet they look so different right now.' _Ed thought. His eyes drifted closed and the breeze blew, cooling him down. A single tear trailed down his face and onto the wood of the patio.

There was a creak behind him and he whirled around to look at the source of the sound. There stood his now human brother Alphonse. He had a worried expression on his face. Ed put a smile on his face. It hurt so much to smile now because they were fake, they always had been but now he had to lie to his brother more then anyone. _'Pathetic, I'm sure he can tell that it is fake. Everyone can but he could always tell whether my smiles were fake or real.'_ Ed scolded himself mentally.

Al could tell something was troubling his brother but past it off as lack of sleep and the recovery of the auto mail surgery. He shrugged and told Ed that he was getting water and saw him out here.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with you brother." Al told his brother.

Ed had to smile at that. Al reminded him so much of their dead mother. He looked a lot like her which only made it harder sometimes. Every time Ed looked at Al now, he saw both of his failures; His mother and his brother. Sure he had gotten Al's body back but that doesn't change what he did. In the instance that he did that he had failed both of them. When he looked at Al now he could really see Al for the first time.

His brown eyes were so much like their mothers; both of them were wide and kind. They looked innocent and naïve but in the safe instant they were caring and you could feel safe when you looked in those eyes. Ed had his father's eyes but he had acquired his gleam a different way yet the same as his father. Both his and his father's eyes were gold and they both had a wise and cautious look in them. If you looked in their eyes you could tell that they were smart and were very cautious and distrusting; always scanning for danger and error. Ed inwardly cringed at these thoughts. _'Are we all part of the same family? How can someone this kind and innocent be related to someone like me?_

Ed, wearing the fake smile, walked over the Alphonse and ruffled his hair lovingly. Al laughed and there was once again a pang of guilt and doubt in Ed's heart. Al's laugh sounded so child-like and innocent. Now that Ed thought about it when; was the last time that Ed himself had laughed or smiled for real. He couldn't remember the last time since there family had fallen apart all those years ago.

"Yeah I'm fine Al just a little restless is all nothing to worry about. Go back to bed you look tired." Ed told him.

As if on cue Al yawned. He blushed embarrassingly and Ed just chuckled. _'Yep, he's still just a kid after all.' _Al told his brother that he was going to head back up to bed and Ed just smiled and nodded at him. Once Al was gone another tear slid down Ed's face, burning a trail down his face. _'Why? Why does everyone who has to meet me have to suffer so much? Why is it always because of me that they are all hurt? They will just be hurt once again when I leave but at least then they won't have to suffer anymore because of me.' _Ed thought to himself; but then another thought struck him. _'What about Roy? He will only be hurt worse when I leave and even more for the rest of his life. And what about Al? When am I going to tell him about any of this?'_

All of these thoughts ran through Ed's head and started to pile on to others. Ed grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to throw out the thoughts. He knew he couldn't be weak, especially not now; not when he needed to be strong the most not just for the others but for himself as well. A spasm of pain ran through Ed's body and he collapsed on the ground. It was painful to breathe and his whole body was shaking. Ed willed his body to move but it wouldn't listen. He cursed his body's betrayal. His eyes had slipped shut and they wouldn't open. His breaths were coming out in short and painful gasps. Everything was black and numb. All of his senses had faded for a second and he felt a dramatic sense of déjà vu. _'Just like going into and out of the gate.' _He thought bitterly as he identified the feeling.

The feeling faded and he could breathe regularly once again his sense returned. He was still shaking a he was sweating. A breeze blew and he shivered intensely. His body still ached but it didn't hurt nearly as much. His head was pounding and his eyes were heavy. He decided to go and try to sleep and walked into the house. When he arrived at Roy and his shared room he opened the door once again not wanting to awaken his lover. But once he opened the door fully he just stared. Roy was there, awake and waiting for him.

Roy looked up at the sound of the door being opened and looked to see Ed. He didn't look well at all but he would wait before he said anything. He smiled lovingly at Ed.

" I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not so I decided to stay here. Come on it's late and you look like you need sleep. I know you didn't sleep any but still try." He said lovingly.

All Ed could do was stare at Roy. _'Wait does that mean he waited for me to return? He was awake and waiting for me all this time?' _Ed thought to himself incredulously. Roy, as if reading Ed's mine, nodded. Ed smiled at Roy and walked towards the bed. Roy welcomed him in open arms and covered them both. Once Ed's head hit the pillow he feel into a deep slumber.

Roy stared down at his sleeping lover and frowned. Ed's body was clammy and shaking. Roy tightened his grip on Ed's waist and pulled the covers up higher over him. He knew that Ed had wanted to set out his thoughts is the only reason Roy hadn't followed him; but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that was telling him that something had happened; something important that he had missed. He laid his head down and slept. After all in a few hours they were going to tell everyone the truth; about everything. Maybe then Roy would find out what he had missed.


	15. Chapter 15

Roy opened his eyes and looked at the clock; 7:30.

"Damn I slept late." He hissed as he got out of the bed.

If anyone found them then they would have to tell Alphonse and Winry. Roy could do without for now and especially this early in the morning. He had forgotten that he wasn't the only one in the bed until he heard a groan behind him. He turned around and saw Ed roll over. His hair glowed as the sun bounced of the golden locks. His eyes fluttered open, hazy with sleep. He groaned again and Roy was immediately by his side. Roy brushed some of Ed's bangs away from his face and stared into the melted gold eyes of his lover.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Roy asked lovingly. Ed just shook his head.

"I was already kind of awake. Plus it's kind of hard to sleep with the sun in my eyes." Ed grumbled the last part and Roy smiled.

"Are the others awake yet?" Ed asked worryingly.

This time Roy shook his head. He hadn't heard any noises when he had woken up and usually they were noisy when they woke up. But the others did normally wake up till around 8 or 9; 10 for Alphonse and Winry.

"That's good." Ed said as he yawned.

Roy smiled once again and bent down to kiss Ed on the forehead. Ed smiled back happily. _'Now this isn't a bad way to wake up. I could get used to this.' _Ed thought.

"Well I'm going to go shower and then head down." Roy told Ed as he was leaving.

Ed nodded as the door shut behind Roy. Once Roy was gone he stretched, wincing a little as he stretched the new auto-mail ports. He ran through the day and what was going to happen. _'That's right.' _He remembered_. 'Today is the day that I tell everyone the truth and hope we can find a way to solve out new problem. Together.' _

Ed got out of bed and wondered to the window and looked out at the small town he had grown up in. It was small and peaceful; in other words nothing ever really happened. Ed was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open again.

Roy opened the door and stepped into their shared room. He saw Ed standing by the window and he saw the look on his face. Walking over he pulled Ed into his chest and hugged him around the waist. Ed stiffened at first but relaxed a second later.

"I didn't hear you come in. Weren't you going to shower?" Ed asked quietly without taking his eyes from the window.

Roy placed his head on Ed's shoulder.

"I did. You've been staring out the window for a while." He whispered into Ed's ear.

Ed nodded. He sometimes did that; just stared out into nothing for a long time sometimes even hours. He didn't know why he did it but sometimes it helped organize his thoughts. Ed leaned his head against Roy's and sighed. Roy only glanced at his lover. Ed was tired, he could tell that but there was something else; something Ed wasn't telling him. He hated to think that Ed was hiding anything from him but he knew that Ed had a reason for everything that he did.

They just stood there for a while enjoying each others company. Roy glanced over at the clock; 8:22. _'The others should be awake by now.'_ Roy mused. He pulled away slightly.

"Come on. Let's go see if the others are up yet." He told Ed.

Ed nodded and started to walk towards the door.

They both quietly crept down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. They hadn't heard any noises so far. Roy turned to Ed.

"I guess they aren't awake yet."

Ed's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _'At least Hawkeye should be awake by now. Something was amiss.'_ Ed thought.

Roy seemed to notice the change in Edward's mood. He turned to see Ed's eyes narrowed and his brow was creased into a frown. Roy knew what Ed was thinking somewhat. Something wasn't right. He could tell Ed knew this. It was now 8:40.

'_Almost 9 o'clock. Now I __**know **__something is definitely wrong. Riza is always awake by now.'_ Roy thought.

Both of them tensed immediately. 'Maybe they were just being paranoid' both thought at the same time. After so many battles even the tiniest of anomalies now sent immediate warnings to both of them. They walked silently through the house. Roy searched the house while Ed went to check rooms.

Ed first went to check on Al, of course.

He peaked into his brother's room and saw him sleeping peacefully. Ed smiled softly. Now he could see Al, as a human. He looked exactly as he had that night. Ed walked over to the bed and lightly touched his brother's cheek. He smiled painfully; it's not like he could feel his brother's warm flesh under his hand. At least he could see him and that was enough for Ed.

Ed, lost in his own thoughts, jumped back a little when his brother softly mumbled something in his sleep. Ed once again smiled. He turned around and softly shut the door.

The instant that door had closed a small voice whispered, "Brother."


	16. Chapter 16

Ed crept back down the stairs and saw Roy waiting for him at the bottom. Roy looked at him with a look that said, 'Something isn't right here.' Ed nodded. Something definitely wasn't right but he couldn't quite place what was wrong.

They walked outside and down the road towards the station. They walked for a while in silence, both thinking about the current situation.

"So when are you two going to explain the plan?" Havoc's joyful voice rang in the air.

Both Ed and Roy whipped around and saw the whole group behind them grinning like maniacs.

Roy straightened himself and cleared his throat, "What plan Havoc?"

Havoc's grin, if even possible, just grew wider. "Nope that one isn't going to fly General. You know exactly what we are talking about."

Ed just sighed along with Roy, "I told you they were going to notice but you said that of course they wouldn't. Humph, oh how right we were _this _time."

"Hey I resent that! How was I supposed to know that **all **of them would notice at the same time?" Roy protested.

"Would it really have mattered? If one of them found out you knew they were going to tell the others. Then again I think it was Hawkeye who then told Havoc who then told the rest of them."

"Perceptive as always Edward." Hawkeye stated.

"No just common sense. Oh well, might as well get this over with now. What do you all want to know?" Ed asked.

"Well for one when did you and the General hook up?" Havoc's voice pitched in.

"Never Havoc. I didn't _hook-up _with anyone. Edward and I are in a serious relationship; simple as that." Roy corrected him.

"Hah! Told you all Mustang would be the one to say it first! You all lost the bet!" Havoc laughed.

All the others just groaned and handed over $100 each to Havoc, who happily collected his dues. Ed and Roy just looked at each other silently asking if the other understood what the hell just happened.

Fuery noticed their confused looks and decided to fill them in, "Havoc said that the General would be the one to say that you two were in a relationship and not just a fling while the rest of us betted on Ed. As you can see we lost that one."

Ed and Roy were shocked. Everyone thought Ed was going to just announce that to everyone? Why in the hell would he do that? And Roy was just shocked that only Havoc betted on him. He thought he seemed to be the more open and dominant of any relationship by nature. _'Maybe I need to double check that opinion later.' _Roy made a mental note to himself.

"Now, time for the next question; who is going to tell Al and Winry?" Havoc asked smoothly.

Everyone saw the color immediately drain out of Roy and Ed's faces. It wasn't hard to figure out why though. Al would probably be fine with it but Winry; she was a whole other story.

Everyone who had even one eye could tell that Winry was infatuated with Ed and apparently she had been since their childhood. She also made no attempts to hide it from the public. She also hated Roy; that was another thing she didn't even bother to hide. Neither of them could stand her rants when she was 'calm' and neither wanted to know how she would take this but if they hid it from her and she found out some other way then it would be 100x worse then it could be now.

"So I'm guessing that neither of you are volunteering for that job." Havoc asked innocently, or at least what some would call innocence but they all know it was just him teasing them.

"No Havoc because we prefer being in one piece. Oh I have an absolutely brilliant idea!" Roy chirped.

Ed looked at him with an expression of pure curiosity. Roy just answered his look with his own sly smile and realization dawned on Havoc. Havoc blanched at the thought of what the two had planned.

"Why don't you drop some hints to her Havoc?" Roy purred.

"Yes Havoc after all we know you would _never_ let something important slip out would you?" Ed joined in.

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER TELL HER ANYTHING OF THE SORT!" Havoc screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Tell who what Havoc?" a sleepy, feminine voice came from behind the group.


End file.
